Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Xion and her team joins forces with Spy Fox once again when a evil dog named Poodles Galore plans to destroy the ozone using a giant aerosal can. Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte will guest star in this. *Ice powered characters will make a special appearance in this Adventure. Those include Jack Frost, Elsa the Snow Queen, Snow Miser, Iceman, Storm, Articuno, Scenes Prologue *Jaden: ...? *pants and sweats* Hey. Is it getting hotter all of a sudden...? *Jeffrey: *pants and sweats too* Geez... *Téa: *checks a calendar* I don't understand... It's too hot for this time of the year... *Midna: There had better be a good explanation for this. *Bartok: Maybe this is Hades' doing! *Jeffrey: I doubt it. *starts to get frantic in his laboratory* *Weebo: Whoa Jeffrey! Calm down! *Jeffrey: I hope it's not what I think it is... *checks a few charts of the Earth's atmosphere layers* *Midna: Yeesh. Jeffrey looks worried right now. *Nails: *gulps* *Jaden: *fans himself* Need a hand there, big brother? *Jeffrey: *searches through his science books frantically* Yeah! Sure! Help me find something on the Earth's atmosphere! *types on his computer* *Jaden: ..!! *searches around fast but feels unsure about what he's doing* *Spike: *helps too* The Earth's atmosphere? Why? *Jeffrey: *pulls a science book out of a pile of books that causes the rest to fall and checks* I've got a good theory one what the problem is. *(The pile of books fall onto Spike and Beetles, but luckily, they weren't hurt) *Beetles: *pops out of the mess of books* And that problem is...? *Jeffrey: Something may be wrong with the ozone. *Baby Lily: The "Ozone"? *Jeffrey: A powerful layer of gas that defends the Earth from the Sun's ultra violet rays. *Tammy: ...!!!! Wait. Are you saying without the Ozone layer... *Xion: The sun will cause huge problems here on Earth and everything will cook up from it's solar winds. *Alexis: Earth is gonna become a fried egg without the Ozone layer!!! *Batty: ...! *faints* *Jeffrey: *quickly sits in front of a computer and types on it* Please be wrong... please be wrong... *(As he typed, images and data on the Ozone layer appeared, confirming his worse fears) *Jeffrey: ...!!! *sighs calmly, but angrily* Great... *DJ: ..... What is it, Mr. Dragonheart...? *Jeffrey: My theory's been confirmed.... The Ozone layer is being depleted!!! And at a high rate than ever recorded before!! *(This shocked the team) *Twilight: ...!!! But...b-but how?!? How could this have happened?!? *Fugitoid: Jeffrey?! Jaden!!! I believe we've found the source of all this!!! *types on a computer and on the monitor, a giant aerosal can is seen in space, spraying at the Earth* *Jeffrey: ...! Is that a...giant spray can? *Aqua: It looks like it, dear. *wipes her forehead* *Xion: *sweats* Who would do this? *Sweetie Belle: *sweating* I don't get it. How is this the problem? *Jeffrey: Aerosal is dangerous to the Earth's ozone layer. *Baby Lily: *hears this and whimpers in fear* *Jeffrey: Hm...we know what the problem is. The question now is how do we stop it. *Jesse: *finishes a phonecall* I just spoke with Jack Frost, Elsa, Iceman, Snow Miser and all other ice powered toons. They're gonna do their best to cool down ToonTown with their powers for as long as they can. *Jeffrey: Good work. That should give us time to figure out how to stop this thing. *May: We better think of something fast. Even they can't stop this intense heat forever. *Xion: *starts thinking* *Fugitoid: ...! Hold on!!! We're getting a message from Mobile Command Center!! *Jeffrey: Put it on screen! *(Monkey Penny appears on the screen.) *Xion: ...! Monkey Penny? *Monkey Penny: Good to see you again, Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: Glad to see you too. *Monkey Penny: I take you've just found out what's going on with the Earth's temperature? *Aqua: Afraid so. *Monkey Penny: Mobile Commander Center is as eager as ever to stop that aerosal can as you guys are. In fact, Spy Fox has agreed to take the case. *Xion: I had a feeling he would. *Monkey Penny: In fact, he's requesting you tag along with him again for this case, Xion. *Xion: ...! Wow! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, Xion? *Aqua: *smiles* Your father and I will respect your choice either way. *Xion: *smiles* I'm in! *Monkey Penny: Excellent. I'll inform Spy Fox that you'll be taking the mission with him. In the meantime, gather what you need and get ready to meet rendevouz with him in Scotland. *Xion: All right. *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny, out. *(The video message ends) *Aqua: *smiles* All right. I'll help you get ready. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *(A pecking is heard on the door) *Xion: ...? *Serenity: *opens the door* *(Ono is there) *Ono: *pants* Boy, it's cooking out here! *Serenity: Ono? *DJ: Ono! This is a pleasant surprise. *Ono: Sure is. *Tammy: What brings you here, Ono? *Ono: This intense heat is messing up the circle of life in Africa, and no one, not even Kion or King Simba know how to fix this. So I was sent here to ask for help. *Xion: Well, there might be a way to stop this heat. *Ono: *sighs in relief* Thank Mufasa... *Xion: I've been asked by Mobile Command Center to help Spy Fox stop the very thing that causing this terrible heat. *Tammy: Fly back and bring with you Kion and the others. We'll need all the help we can get. *Ono: You got it! *flies off to find Kion and the Lion Guard* *(Snowflake arrives with a bunch of her clouds covering her, and she's panting) *DJ: You too, Snow? *Snowflake: Everyone at the Haven is sweating mad from the heat!! My daddy's really worried. *DJ: Lucky for us, we might know a way to stop this. Mobile Command Center called us. *Snowflake: *with a dry throat* Then... count me in, DJ! I'll do what I must to save the ones I love! *DJ: Glad to hear that. *Snowflake: *collapses from dehydration* *Serenity: *picks her up* I got you, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *panting* Thank... you.... *(Xion quickly got some water for Snowflake, and Tammy used her ice breath to make sure it stayed cold while Snowflake drank) *DJ: So we found out just a while ago that the reason it's getting so hot is because a giant aerosol can is destroying our Ozone layer, which protects Earth from the Sun's ultraviolet rays. *Snowflake: Guess that would explain the heat. But who would be using a giant aerosol can on the Ozone layer? *Xion: That's what we intend on finding out. As soon as we have everything we need, I plan to lead some of us to be meeting with Spy Fox in Scotland. *Snowflake: Spy Fox? The same guy we teamed up with to stop William the Kid? *DJ: Yeah. Apparently he personally asked us to help him deal with that aerosol can. *Babs Seed: Right now, we're waiting for Kion and the Lion Guard to arrive to help us out with this. *Xion: They should be here shortly. *Snowflake: Let's hope we can stop this. We've never had to deal with intense heat like this until now... *Baby Lily: *waits patiently* Saving Pushpin *(Spy Fox, Xion and her team see an odd looking bowling pin on an alley) *Beshte: Funny looking bowling pin. *Xion: Hm...wait a minute. *Tammy: *notices it shaking* Sure is wobbly. *DJ: Sure doesn't look like any bowling pin I've even seen. *Xion: That's because it's not a bowling pin. *Ono: *uses his keen of sight* ....!!!! She's right!! That's Pushpin!!! *Tammy: We gotta get him outta there! *Kion: ...!!! Hang on!!! *whispers to Xion* We've got company. *Xion: *sees Poodles Galore and whispers* Uh oh. *(Spy Fox, Xion and her Ohana quickly hide out of Poodles' sight) *Spike: *whispers* Great. How do we get past her? *Beetles: Wait a second! Look! It looks likes she and her crooks are doing some bowling too. *Xion: And their target? *points to Pushpin* Hm...i think i know how we can save him. *Baby Lily: How? *Xion: Okay. Let's take a look and observe at things. First look on the bowling chart. *Baby Lily: *looks at it* *Xion: There's four names on Poodles' team. There's Poodles' herself and those two must be three of her goons on the chart. *Kion: And she needs one more player. I think i know what you're getting at. *DJ: Wait a sec... I don't think she's gonna just let us join her bowling team just like that. *Xion: Not unless we trick her. *Sweetie Belle: What do we do? *Xion: I noticed some bowling shirts earlier. We can use 'em to sneak into Poodles' game and save Pushpin. *Lea: Right. Let's go get dressed up and strike Poodles' team! *Xion: *nods* Chicle Picchu *Beetles: Shall we head inside the temple? *Xion: *inhales and exhales* Here we go. *heads inside* *Nails: *gulps* I have a really bad feeling about this... *Xion: Stay close. *Discord: *plays suspenseful music* *DJ: ...? Will you stop that?! *Discord: I felt the moment needed something. *Xion: Everyone stay together. No telling what kind of traps we might run into. *Snowflake: ....!!! You mean something like that?! *points ahead* *Baby Lily: *gasps* *(Giant saw blades are in the way and and running above a chasm with giant stones to hop across in between the blades) *Scamper and Brain: *screams* *Kion: That looks dangerous!! *Ono: *flies up* Hey guys! I can see the pathway continue beyond the saw blades!! *DJ: But how are we supposed to get around them? *Scootaloo: They're moving too fast for most of us to be unable to move without getting cut. *Xion: Let's see... *Tammy: I think this calls for another gadget. *Baby Lily: Which one? *Xion: *thinks for a moment* ...!! I think I know just how to stop the blades! *DJ: You do? *Xion: *takes out the can of Rust Buster* *Baby Lily: Ooh! *Xion: Quack said this stuff will literally rust up anything metal. So no doubt this will stop the blades in their tracks. * Impmon: One way to find out. * (Lea uses the Rust Buster can) * (The Rust Buster spray causes the blades to rust up in place and stop working) * Nails: That takes care of that. * Tammy: *takes a BIG deep breathe and blows the rusted blades away into dust* * Xion: Now for the next part. * Sweetie Belle: *looks into the chasm ahead of them* Whoa.... it sure looks deep... * Xion: *looks too* ...Okay. One step at a time. * Baby Lily: *whimpers nervously* I can't do it!!! The saw bwades were scawy enough!!!! * DJ: *gulps* * Midna: *picks up Baby Lily* It's okay, Lily. Just don't look down. * Baby Lily: *hugs Midna tightly* * Midna: *floats over the chasm with Baby Lily* * Baby Lily: *whimpers softly* * Midna: *floats to the other side and smiles* You can look now, Lily. * Baby Lily: *opens her eyes and looks around* * Midna: *smirks* See? Easy peasy. Eee Hee Hee! * Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs her again* * Midna: *smiles and hugs back* * Xion: *carefully crosses over* * Tammy: *takes her turn crossing over next* * DJ: Okay. Here we go... *crosses over next* * Snowflake: *hops over next* I hope the chicle is close by... * DJ: Me too. * Kion: *hops across* If there was a deadly trap like those saw blades, then we must be getting closer* * Donuts * Spy Fox: *to the donut maker* One Salami Sprinkles donut if you don't mind. * Donut Maker: *smiles* Coming right up! * Xion: *smiles* Strawberry donut please. * (The donut maker heads back to make the donuts) * Lea: Getting a donut, squirt? * Xion: Yeah. Figured I'd have a snack while we're here. * Tammy: I think I"ll have one too after she's done. * (The donut maker comes back with the donuts) * Donut Maker: Two fresh hot donuts up! * Xion: *smiles* * (The donut maker hands them over to Spy Fox) * (The cop sitting by sees them, jumps happily, rushes over and takes the donuts from Spy Fox) * Snowflake: HEY!!! * Batty: Uh, excuse me. Those don't belong to you. * Cop: *eats them* Mmmmmmm. Best kinda donuts ever. * Baby Lily: Hey!!! That's not nice!!! * Flurry Heart: *coos angrily* * Cop: Sorry, kids. But it's free donuts today here at the donut shop. And when there's a donut, I've gotta have it! * Scootaloo: But those donuts were ours! * Cop: Now now. I'm sure there's more for all. *to himself* i.e. Me. * Patch: I heard that... * Bartok: Well this is a problem... How are we suppose to get the donut that seagull wanted if that cop keeps taking them? * Xion: *starts thinking* Hm... Group huddle. * (Xion and the other join in for a group huddle) * Sweetie Belle: We could ask nicely. * Patch: The way he talked, i doubt he'd say yes. * Nails: Than it's clear we gotta get him out. * Ono: How? * Scootaloo: Didn't he say how things were slow for him right now with his job? * Discord: ...! *smiles thoughtfully* As a matter of fact...he did. *chuckles mischievously* I think i know how to get this cop off our backs. * Kion: I don't like that look on your face, Discord. What exactly ARE you planning? * Discord: Let's give him something for him to do! * DJ: Like what? * Xion: ...!!! Spy Fox? Do you have the Canned Laughter? * Spy Fox: Yes, but why? * (Xion whispers her plan to him) * Spy Fox: I gotcha now. *takes out the Canned Laughter* This should create some excitement for our boy in blue. * Xion: *snickers* * Spy Fox: *opens the can and light laughter gently comes out* I better toss it outside. We don't wanna disturb the donut maker. * Xion: *nods* * Spy Fox: *rolls the can outside the donut shop door* * DJ: This better work. * (The can creates a loud group laughter outside) * (The cop hears this) * Cop: HUH?!?! What's that?!?!? * Discord: Sounds like someone's having fun out there. * Spy Fox: Why, officer! We do believe some hooligans have started a laugh riot out in the streets! * Discord: You might wanna look into it. * Cop: Hooligans?!? Laugh riot?! Well I'll just see about that!! * Discord: *winks at the team* * (The cop hurries outside) * Cop: Alright you hooligans!!! Come on out!!! You can't hide from me forever!!! * Discord: *laughs* * Baby Lily: *looks sad* * Snowflake: What's wrong, Lily? * Baby Lily: Awe we..... bad peopwe now....? * Xion: No, Lily. We aren't. * Baby Lily: But we wied to a cop. Thewe's no waugh wiot outside. * Xion: Lily. We did what we needed to do in order to get the donut we need. * Kion: She's right, Lily. You saw how he took from us. * Fuli: Yeah. He didn't exactly look like he was doing his job. * Baby Lily: I feew bad about wying to a cop though... * Xion: It's okay, Lily. * Beetles: She's right, kid. After all, what that cop doesn't know won't hurt us. * Baby Lily: You stwill swure we won't get in twrouble? * Bartok: He'd have to find that can first. * Cheshire Cat: *grins* Ignorance can be bliss. * Sweetie Belle: Still, we'd better hope he doesn't find it. * Spy Fox: Truth be told, Lily, I hated having to do that. We are on the same side and all, but we are spies, and we are on a top secret mission to save the world. * Baby Lily: ...I gwuess you'we rwight. * Scootaloo: Now then, let's grab those donuts and get outta here. * Xion: Right. *smiles* Anyone care for one while we're at it? * Midna: Yeah, why not? * Tammy: I could use a snack before getting back to work. * DJ: Me too. * Nails: What about saving the Ozone?! * Lea: Don't worry. Elsa and the others can buy us a little more time. They're tough and have had worse. * Nails: *hears his stomach growl* ...Well, i guess one donut wouldn't hurt. * Xion: *smiles* It's agreed than. * Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Destroying the Aerosal Can *(Spy Fox takes out the congeal pill and is about to toss it in the chemical pit of the aerosal can) *Spy Fox: Poodles Galore!! Your doll day of Ozone depletion has departed!!! *Discord: How do you like that, you prima-donna dog? *Poodles Galore: *turns around and sees them* WHAT?!?! I don't think so!!! *Xion: Game over, Poodles! *(Spy Fox tosses the pill into the chemical pit but Poodles snatches the pill just in time with a claw that is attached to her arm puff) *Tammy: NO!!!!!! *Bunga: You cheater!!! *Kion: Give that back, you mutt!!! *Poodles: *takes the pill from her claw and smirks* You weren't very good at bowling either, darling! Who are you anyway? *Spy Fox: Fox! Spy Fox! *Xion: And I'm Princess Xion of the Skytsengel Dragons!! *Batty: And we're the Justice Guardians! The craziest bunch of heroes in the universe!! *Spy Fox: And in the name of Spy Corp... *pulls out a rabbit* *Baby Lily: ...... Uh.... why did you take out a wabbit? *Spy Fox: ..... *puts the rabbit back and takes out his spy badge* ...we hereby place under spy arrest! *Poodles Galore: Not today, foxy!! You and your friends won't stop me!! *Snowflake: Don't you realize what you're doing?! Your crazy scheme is endangering all life on Earth!!! *Kion: So either end this now... *Fuli: Or this is gonna get ugly! *DJ: Yeah! Besides, why do you even have to do this just to make money?! *Poodles: *grins* It's called a business strategy, kid!!! When people are desperate to live, that's how you rake in the money!! *Ono: By threatening people?! You're insane!! *Poodles: *smirks* The way I see it, you have two choices: Either buy my sunscreen and save yourselves, or cook like lobsters in the heat of the sun!!! *Xion: *growls* Forget it!!! I'd rather get sunburned than go along with your messed up plans!! *Beetles: And we're not gonna allow you to destroy the Ozone and turn the Earth into a fried egg either!!! *Poodles: You really think you can stop me, do you? Well, you're welcome to try. Boys?! *(Two big bodyguards appear, prepared to fight Spy Fox and the team) *Spy Fox: I must warn you, that I'm an expert in Cock-a-Doodle Fu!! *Bunga: *smirks* Come on, guys! We can take 'em! *Xion: *gets in a karate pose* *Discord: *summons boxing gloves* Let's dance, gentlemen! *(Scene cut) *(Spy Fox and the Justice Guardians are hanging upside down and are tied up in a steel net) *Spy Fox: Drat! *Scamper: ...I knew i should've stayed home today. *Lea: How could we have lost to those meatheads?! *DJ: Poodles must've been prepared. *Tammy: Xion...? I'm so sorry... *Xion: Don't be. Poodles got to us somehow. *Poodles: *throws the congeal pill away in the trash* That steel net should keep you all outta trouble!! Now to finish my cosmetic caper!! *Baby Lily: *blows a raspberry at Poodles* *Ono: What do we do now? We've lost the pill and we're trapped. *Besthe: We have to get out of here somehow. *Scootaloo: And fast! All the blood is rushing to my head! *Xion: Spy Fox, think you got something that could help? *Spy Fox: Maybe there's something in Quack's Swiss Spy Knife that'll get us outta this fine mesh. *Midna: Then hurry up and use it! I'm starting to get a headache! *Spy Fox: *takes out the spy knife and tries to use the fork against the steel net, but the fork breaks* *DJ: That won't work. *Beetles: Of coarse not! Steel is too hard a metal to break!! *Baby Lily: *whimpers* *Spy Fox: Uh, maybe I can use the toothpick to pick our way out. *(Spy Fox uses the toothpick on his teeth) *Scamper: *sarcastically* Oh yeah. That's freeing us out of this steel net. Big help the toothpick is! *Apple Bloom: Isn't there anything ELSE in that crazy spy knife that's actually useful?! *Spy Fox: Well that leaves the chromium alloy high tensile strength wire cutters that can cut through solid steel. I hope they work. *Fuli: Just get on with it! *Spy Fox: *takes it out and tries to point it at steal net but struggles for his arms being caught in the net* Ugh! Xion? Your arms are more free than mine. I need you to cut the net for us. *Xion: Got it! *takes the swiss army knife from Spy Fox, starts cutting as fast and carefully as she could* *Sweetie Belle: ..!!! It's working! I'm starting to feel the net loosen!! *DJ: Keep going! *(Xion manages to cut the net enough to free everyone) *Baby Lily: *screams as she falls into the chemical vat* *DJ: ....!!!!! LILY!!!!!!! *uses his telekinesis to catch Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *gasps, then sighs in relief* *Besthe: Good catch, DJ! *DJ: *groans hard as he focuses and lifts Baby Lily back on the ledge safely* *Baby Lily: *looks concerned for DJ* *(Everyone else swings back over the ledge) *DJ: *collapses and pants* *Kion: Easy now, DJ. *Baby Lily: Awe you okay, DJ?! *DJ: *smiles a bit as he pants* ...I'll be fine, Lily. I just...keep forgetting about...the limits i have to my...telekinesis. *Snowflake: *smiles* Limits or not, that was incredible what you did. *licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: *purrs* *Spy Fox: That did the trick! *Kion: Now to get the pill back and end this for good. *Beetles: Hopefully it should still be in the garbage can. *Ono: *to himself* And hopefully it's not dirty. *Fuli: I'm not touching!! *Baby Lily: Ew! *Spy Fox: Guess I gotta do it. *sneaks over to the garbage can* *Tammy: I think I'm gonna be sick. *Spy Fox: *goes into the garbage can* *Xion: Ugh... *Apple Bloom: *turns green* *DJ: *groans* *(Spy Fox comes back out with the congeal pill) *Bunga: Hey, he found it! *Baby Lily: HUWWAY!!!!!!!!! *DJ: *covers Baby Lily's mouth* Shh! We can't let Poodles hear us. *Baby Lily: *sees her and nods quietly* Poodles' Moon Base *(Poodles drives her rocket to the moon) *Xion: We gotta follow her! *Tammy: We've destroyed the Aerosol can!! Now we just need to arrest Poodles' for her crime! *Bunga: Yeah! Let's kick her butt once and for all! *(Poodles arrives at her moon base ahead of Xion and the others and opens the hatch of her rocket) *Poodles: Drat that Spy Fox and Xion!!!! *growls angrily from her defeat and her hatred for Spy Fox and Xion* *(Poodles heads inside her moon base after activating the passcode on the keypad to the door) *Xion: Let's go! *(Spy Fox and Xion land their rocket at the moon base too just before the entry is sealed to keep the oxygen from being depleted) *Beetles: Whew. Nice timing. *(The hatch of their rocket is opened and several members float out from the zero gravity) *Baby Lily: We'we flying! *Scootaloo: *smiles widely* AT LAST!!!!! *Xion: Don't celebrate yet. This is actually the cause of zero gravity. *Baby Lily: "Zwero gwravity"? *DJ: Back on Earth, the reason why you are on the ground and can't fly is because of gravity. There's none in space though, so that's why you can float right now. *Scootaloo: Aww. This was fun while it lasted. *Kion: Guys! As cool as this is right now, we need to focus on catching Poodles! *(They headed to the door to the moon base) *Snowflake: *looks through the window* Look! There she is. *Bartok: Let's hope she doesn't see us. *Poodles: *walks to a machine, inserts her fingers in it and a switch moves from "Off" to "On"* They'll never catch me now! *DJ: Uh oh. We'd better hurry. *(The machine activates a force field outside the moon base) *Poodles: Not with this impenetrable force field protecting my moon base! *Lea: Oh, she's in for a surprise. Giant Powder Puff! *Spy Fox: There's a room with a surveilance monitor over there. Think we'll do a little sight-seeking spy style. *Xion: Perfect. *(Spy Fox, Xion and her family and friends start to walk to the other room, but unknown to them, there's a giant powder puff above their heads. The moment they stand on the X below the powder puff, it starts to whack them numerous times!!) *Spy Fox: AAH! OOH! OH!!! The humanity!!!! AAH!!! *Xion: Whoa!! Ow!! AAH!! OH!! *Tammy: HEY!!! AAH!! OOF!! My back!!! *DJ: OOH!! OW!! What the--?! AAHH!! *Kion: WHOA!!! OOF! HEY!! OW!!! Make it stop!!!! *Bunga: OW!! OOH!! What-- OW! --in the name of-- OOF!! --Mufasa is this thing?! OUCH!! *Snowflake: OOF!! WHOA!!! AAH!!! Let's get- HEY!!! -outta here!!! OW!!! *Batty: *mimics Kronk as he's hit* Back! Shoulder! Elbow! *groans* *(Everyone gets out from underneath the giant powder puff) *Xion: *groans* *Spy Fox: *coughs* Pickled potatoes!!! We've been pummeled by an enormous pink powder puff!! What a humiliating trap! *Tammy: I'll say....... *sneezes from the powder* *DJ: Bless you. *Tammy: *sniffs* Thanks. *shakes the powder off her* *Xion: *as she dusts the powder off herself* Everyone okay? *Fuli: Oh sure... Yeah.... *shakes the powder off her* I only just almost got flattened like a pancake! *Bunga: *shakes the powder off him* Oh, come on! At least we're still alive! *Kion: *shakes the powder off him* Problem is we can't get into that other room without getting whacked by that powder puff again. *Ono: *shakes the powder off him* No doubt Poodles had been preparing for this in case she had any uninvited guests. *Snowflake: *shakes the powder off her* What do we do, Xion? *Xion: Hm...we'll have to find a way to shut this thing off. *Beetles: I'm not seeing a button or a switch down here. *DJ: I'm no technology expert, but maybe there's some kind of control panel around here somewhere. If we find that, we can shut this thing off. *Sweetie Belle: *sees an elevator-like lift* Let's check up there. *Xion: Right. *(The lift takes them up to a higher level and above the giant powder putt) *Snowflake: Thank goodness we're getting past that thing. *Nails: *sees an Off switch* Hey, guys!! Look!!! *Bunga: Perfect! Time to turn this off for good! *Beetles: *notices something* WAIT!!! Stop!!! *(But it was too late. Some of the team members step on a teleporter on the floor and end up back below the giant powder puff) *DJ: What the--? *Tammy: *looks up and sees the giant powder puff* ...!!!!!! Oh no.... *Batty: *dubbed as Daffy Duck* Mother. *(The giant powder puff starts whacking them again numerous times again!!) *Tammy: AAH!!! HEY!!! OOF!!! This isn't - OW!!! - even my color!!! OH!!! *DJ: OW!!! OOH!! OOF!! Stop it!!! OUCH!! *Spy Fox: OW!!! OOH! AAH!!! Where's my stunt double?!? *Bunga: OOF!! AAH!! OW!! *Snowflake: HEY!!! OOH!! OUCH!!! Get us out!!! *Batty: *yells in pain as he is hit by the powder puff* *(Xion rushes in and pulls everyone out, but gets whacked a couple of times in the process) *Xion: OW! OOH!! Hang on!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures